


【APH：常色仏&异色英】光与影

by MadeInHeavensDoor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 一点点历史提及, 亿点点私设, 注意避雷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeInHeavensDoor/pseuds/MadeInHeavensDoor
Summary: 弗朗西斯病倒了，弗朗索瓦——作为法兰西的替身——代替他去继续完成工作了。无所事事的奥利弗去看望可怜的病号。
Relationships: 2P England & France (Hetalia)





	【APH：常色仏&异色英】光与影

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉不算cp向于是没用斜杠。对话中提及常色英、苏格兰（斯科特）  
> 随便乱脑的，只用了三刻钟也没啥逻辑，很短一发完。  
> 注意避雷：私设常色异色都存在；私设异色仏在法革时期代替常色上了断头台。

“奥利弗……奥利弗？……奥尔！”  
第三声有气无力的呼唤终于引起了另一个英格兰的注意。那个粉脑袋从冰箱里探出头，“需要什么吗，弗朗吉？哇哦你这里有好多品种的奶酪——”  
“——请帮我…帮我带一杯苹果酒，我现在需要点东西缓解一下……就在你旁边的橱柜，对，随便哪个牌子只要开封的就行……”  
“啊，我以为只有弗朗索瓦那儿才有这么多品种的酒，果然法兰西都喜欢酒精呀哈哈。哦这儿原来还有威士忌！亚瑟还送你这个——可惜连封都没开过，就这么抵触他吗，弗朗吉真是好绝情呀。”  
弗朗西斯没力气再开口解释那瓶由烂醉的斯科特硬塞给他的威士忌的来龙去脉。他正专心致志应付发烧。尽管与国家而言这不过是鸡毛蒜皮不痛也不痒，但是堆积在大脑皮层上的头重脚轻的不适、只能卧床休息的无聊以及各种与公事有关的琐碎思绪仍然让他渴望用少量酒精来溶解、稀释它们。  
从被窝里伸出的滚烫手指触碰到了冰凉的玻璃，模糊混沌的意识艰难地操纵左手将酒杯挪到唇边，几口酒液灌下喉咙。胃部发出刺激信号后，总算完成任务的脑袋和左手都如同蜗牛般慢慢缩回了被窝。  
“谢谢啦，小奥利。”  
“不用谢，小弗朗吉。不过烧得太厉害，都没有尝出什么不对吗？”  
嗯？  
弗朗西斯重新缩回被窝的脑袋迟钝地转向床边，他无意识地砸砸嘴，全面罢工的味蕾完全没有察觉任何异常。他迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼，试图聚焦那颗粉色草莓上纯真的笑容。  
“我倒的其实是那瓶威士忌喔，好喝吗？不过应该是没有尝出来吧哈哈，等病好了记得再尝尝哦，毕竟已经开封了呀。”现在弗朗西斯能看清那张脸蛋上洋溢的小小恶作剧得逞的笑容了，上面除了调皮外没有半点另一个臭英国佬出于报复心理捉弄他时露出的恶意，这种纯粹和天真让人无法对着这张脸大骂出口，何况此时他也没能力做这件事了。  
“呀——弗朗索瓦听见我这句后露出的表情和你现在的一模一样，该说不愧都是法兰西的化身吗。不过为什么这次轮到弗朗吉做病号呀，最近几年我都是去找弗朗索玩的。”  
“我怎么知……不知道，或许只是他运气不好罢了。”弗朗西斯的眼皮开始打架，那杯威士忌有没有掺点水？八成没有，奥利弗不知道冰格在冰箱最底一层，他忘记说了。他那句随口敷衍的回答其实算是有点依据的，弗朗索瓦总是更容易受伤或病倒的那一个。针对这个古怪的现象他独自思考过很多，最终只能得出结论，也许这就是为什么国家意识体总是会有两个了：就像舞台剧的角色总是分A角和B角，平时都是A角上场，等A角运气不好病倒之时再由B角顶替上场。具体案例的话，百年战争时期就是弗朗索瓦最吸引英国佬的刀剑——没啥原因，他们肯定更讨厌弗朗西斯，但是刀剑就是会往弗朗索身上去，弗朗索瓦当然也不愿意可事实就是如此——于是渐渐的，A角与B角似乎也达成了某种共识，到了大革命时期是弗朗索瓦替他上了断头台。而弗朗西斯，作为这个国家永远象征光明的那一面，戴上蓝白红的帽章去引领革命的巴黎人民，充分发挥太阳的作用。  
因为运气不好才成为相对黯淡的、总是被陨石伤害的那一颗？倒也是个听上去公平的解释，奥利弗的手又有点痒，一边想着一边忍不住去扣上面的结痂。可是命运仅仅折磨了月亮吗？他久久凝视着弗朗西斯的黑眼圈、和弗朗索瓦一样布满大大小小伤疤的一小截露出被窝的侧颈。  
太阳和月亮其实是命运的共同体呀，他想，有谁能真正逃离世界这个舞台呢？  
听见了肚子的小小叫声，奥利弗决定去做些小蛋糕，临时借用弗朗西斯的厨房，就一小下，等他醒了再告诉他。  
END.


End file.
